


We're all mad here (and that's okay)

by the_tiny_chicken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Eating Disorders, Hogwarts, Insomnia, Muggle Culture, Muggle Life, Muggle Technology, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Muggles, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, School, this is where it gets dark but its fun i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_tiny_chicken/pseuds/the_tiny_chicken
Summary: Charlotte "Teddy" Hewitt lives a normal life. Or as normal as life can get when your dads own a multibillion dollar company. Suddenly her life is turned upside down and she is thrown into a world of magic and endless possibilities. When she arrives to Hogwarts, she teams up with her namesake. One Teddy Lupin. Their goal? To out-prank the Marauders and the Weasley twins. But with all the drama and past trauma this goal turns out to be harder to achieve than they originally imagined.*I suck at summaries**First fanfiction+English is not my first language=some spelling/grammar mistakes. Bear with me***Graphic Depictions Of Violence and Rape/Non-Con tags for a later chapter





	We're all mad here (and that's okay)

***Little bit north of Dublin, Ireland***  
Morning comes in the form of my baby brother Robby jumping on my bed. I groan and sit up.

"Teddy! Teddy! TEDDY! Papa says breakfast! Get up! Get up!" He says while jumping. 

"Okay, okay. Relax squirt, I'm up, no need to fly off." i say and rub the sleep out of my eyes. Robby jumps off my bed. I look at him and smile. Gods he looks so cute. He is still wearing his Appa onesie, his hair is all over the place and he just sucking on his thumb. I take my phone and quickly take a photo of him. Then I get up and pull his thumb out his mouth. He looks up at me and makes grabby hands at me, signaling that he wants me to pick him up. I smile and shake my head. He keeps making grabby hands at me until I finally pick him up. We get downstairs slowly. The rest of the family is already there. Rico and Charlie look like death, which is noting unusual. None of us are really morning birds. Me and Rico are the same, total night owls. It's easier for us to stay up till 7 in the morning than to get up at 7 in the morning. Robby doesn't really care. And Charlie, well Charlie is like a constantly exhausted pigeon or something. Our Dads on the other hand get up at like 6.30 in the morning. Even after living with them for 7 years I still don't understand how they do it. 

"Morning! How nice of you to finally join us!" Papa says with a smile and kisses mine and Robby's head. I just grumble and steal some of his coffee. Dad smiles at us and gives us a kiss as well.

"Please remind us why we had to get up at stupid o'clock in the morning for this" Charlie says and me and Rico nod in agreement. 

"Because Papa and I only have two weeks of vacation and we intend to use it to the fullest."

"Dad, news flash: YOU OWN THE COMPANY! You can take another week of vacation if you want." I say and the boys make approving noises and add in some "what this girl said"'s. They both stop when Dad and Papa both shoot us disapproving looks.

"Yes, but the company needs us. Plus what kind of example would we set to our workers if we did." Dad says with an equally disapproving voice. We bow our heads slightly and mumble an apology. I start eating my pancakes.

"It's okay. Now quickly, we leave in 30 minutes. This is going to be so much fun! Is everybody excited?!" Papa says. We all smile and half-shout in agreement and Papa smiles. 

 

***Time skip to one week later***  
***Coast of Lake Garda, Italy***  
Papa was right. This vacation is so much fun. Lake Garda was always one of my favourite places on Earth. My family owns a smallish vacation house at the Coast of the lake, so we spend quite some time here. The lake is beautiful and perfect to swim in. The smaller cities around are beautiful and Verona is not far away either. And also the best part of Lake Garda, Italy: GARDALAND!! I have been to this park so many times yet I'm still in love with it. It was Robby's first time in Gardaland and he loved it. Papa and him mostly stayed in fantasy land, while me, Dad, Charlie and Rico went to the more extreme rides. I almost puked on the new ride, Oblivion. Rico did puke on Blue-tornado. Dad managed to get under the waterfall on river rapids. And Charlie cried like a little girl on Raptor. He never was one for roller-coasters. Also the picture we took on Atlantis is one of the greatest thing ever. Right now I'm swimming with Robby, Rico is tinkering with whatever he decided to make today (something that will probably explode in the next 10 minutes), Dad is reading a book, Papa is making lunch and Charlie is playing his guitar. A perfect postcard picture. I let Robby push me underwater a few times and he starts to giggle. I go under again and stay down for a few more moments later, until I feel someone tap my shoulder. I get out of the water and look at Robby, who tapped me.

"Papa" he says and points in the general direction of the house.

"Teddy! There is a letter for you." Papa says as he walks down to the beach, waving a letter to prove his point.

"What? I don't know anyone who would send me a letter? Do people even send letters anymore? Wait a second I'll be right out." I say and start to walk up to Papa. I dry off and grab the letter. It's really weird, the envelope appears to be made of parchment and sealed wit wax. I open the envelope, the letter inside is made out of the same kind of parchment. I start to read out loud:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Ms. Hewitt,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,  
Filius Flitwick,  
deputy headmaster

 

First-year students will require:  
UNIFORM  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

 

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall

"What the hell? This must be some sort of prank, a good one too. There's no such thing as magic" I say and the rest of the family nods in agreement.

"What are you going to do? We could try to find out who wrote this. But the amount of people you pranked that would want a revenge is big" Papa says.

"The more important question is how will you one-up this?" Rico adds. We are all quiet for a moment, thinking. Then suddenly a new voice makes us all jump.

"I assure you this is not a prank. Hello, allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Neville Longbottom and I teach Herbology at Hogwarts. I'm here to explain everything to you, so if you have any questions do not hesitate to ask"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! If you notice any mistakes please point them out so I'll correct them. Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Can you guess where Rico got his nickname?
> 
> Character age:  
> Charlotte "Teddy": 11  
> Robert "Robby"": 3  
> Nicolas "Rico": 13  
> Charles "Charlie": 14  
> Takumi "Papa": 38  
> Simon "Dad": 35


End file.
